1. Field of the Invention
The object of the present invention relates to a venting device for a tank, wherein at least one fluid is contained. In particular, the object of the present invention relates to a venting device for a tank, wherein a bi-phase system is contained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some apparatus comprises a tank for heating, wherein at least one fluid is contained, for example water. In order for the apparatus to work properly, the water needs to come out of the tank at a set pressure.
Consequently, the apparatus also comprises a venting valve, coupled to the tank, which opens in relation to set values of the pressure of the fluid inside the tank.
However, it has been noticed that, contrary to what is desirable and necessary for proper working of the apparatus, the conditions for expelling the water do not remain constant between one use and another.
It is the object of the present invention to satisfy the above needs and, at the same time, remedy the above disadvantages, with reference to the prior art.